


Moonflowers

by lojo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prom/Noct is endgame but Noctis & co don't come to the rescue for quite some time, Rating May Change, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lojo/pseuds/lojo
Summary: Bad-end AU where Ardyn had captured Prompto for months before he was rescued. In that time, Prompto starts to forget why he ever wanted to escape in the first place. Part of a planned fic that's been sitting in my WIP folder for a year and if I don't post what I have written it'll never be read.Mind the tags and rating will likely change.





	Moonflowers

Prompto didn't know how long he'd been in the prison cell, unable to mark the passage of time without a window or clock of any kind. Only the gnawing hunger of his gut told him it had been quite some time since he'd last eaten, the stale bread he'd been given hardly constituted a meal. Despite the number of cells in this strange dungeon, Prompto was the only inhabitant. 

The only time he had company was when Ardyn chose to visit him, to mock and hurt him. This was one such time. 

“Amicitia and Scientia were noble born, bred to serve the king. What are you? Some commoner they decided to take pity on. You’re no better than a stray dog.”

“Shut up!” It was useless to tell Ardyn to stop talking, he carried on as if Prompto had said nothing at all. 

“Perhaps they secretly resent you for being close to Noctis. How could you ever understand them, they live to serve the prince. I’m sure they never even let you in the citadel.” Prompto whined. He hated the truth in Ardyn’s words and tried to block out Ardyn’s tormenting voice when he continued, “Only those trusted by the crown are allowed to walk the halls of the kings home.” Ardyn spoke with a matter-of-fact tone. "That doesn't include you." 

 

-

 

Simply talking to Prompto through the metal bars must have been too vanilla for Ardyn, because soon enough he entered the cell with two MTs flanking him. At Ardyn's command they grabbed him and dragged him out. The MTs manhandled him all too easily and their cruel metal fingers gripped his arms hard enough to bruise. Prompto struggled but he was too weak and tired to put up much of a fight. 

The MTs dragged Prompto to a new cell containing a frightening Y-shaped frame, it was undoubtedly a torture rack of some kind. Prompto's eyes darted nervously around, terrified to see any torture devices. He saw nothing but that didn't mean it wasn't there. He was strapped to the Y-frame with firm metal cuffs and he couldn't even hope to try and escape from them. Having completed their task, the MTs turned and left, the sound of their clinking armour fading into the darkness of the hallway. 

Prompto was terrified out of his wits. He'd been strung out since he got here and everything Ardyn did was compounding his anxiety. 

Ardyn, who had been silently observing the action took great pleasure in eyeing him up and down. Bound and completely prone with his arms stretched wide, this was the most vulnerable Prompto had ever felt in his life. There was absolutely nothing he could do to protect himself when Ardyn stepped forward and placed a hand on his chest, he tried cringing away but the metal frame was unyielding.

"You're acting like I hurt you when I haven't," Ardyn tilted his head and smiled, "yet."

Prompto didn't reply. He avoided looking at his captor and tried ignoring the man in front of him to pretend he wasn't here. Because his head was turned he didn't see when Ardyn's hand shot out to grab his chin while he stuck the fingers of his other hand into Prompto's mouth. In his shock and struggle to get away Prompto bit down harshly, making Ardyn withdraw his hand and hiss in pain. 

"That hurt." Ardyn said so, but his expression was still one of bemusement. From his pocket he pulled out a pair of pliers, the dark metal catching in the light. He held them aloft and gestured with them as he said, "Didn't your mother teach you it's rude not to speak when spoken to?"

"Let go of me" Prompto said, words muffled as Ardyn was still holding his mouth. 

Ardyn ignored his words and tutted. "Hold still or this will hurt more than it needs to."

Before Prompto could get a chance to ask why Ardyn's pliers were in his mouth, gripping on to his incisor. With a sharp tug that belied a surprising strength behind it Ardyn pulled the tooth from Prompto's mouth and he yelled out. The blinding agony left Prompto breathless and he was crying, tears mixing with the blood that dripped down his chin. If he wasn't held up he would have fallen to his knees, as it was he curled into himself as best he could. Ardyn gripped his chin and tilted his head up to look at him. He pushed coppery blood forward out of his mouth with his tongue, shuddering in horror at the gap between his teeth. 

"Don't bite me again" Ardyn said, and grinned wide. He moved to the cell door and made a show of inspecting the tooth with gum and viscera still attached, then he turned and left. His final insult was to switch the lights off and close the hallway door behind him, plunging Prompto into total darkness. 

 

-

 

The next time he woke the gap between his teeth was filled. It was light, and Ardyn was simply watching him as he blinked against the foreign brightness. 

“What did you-? When?” Prompto ran his tongue over his teeth to be sure, and they were all where they should be. 

"What did I do?" Ardyn repeated, waiting for Prompto to finish his thought. "You'll have to be more specific." 

"You- I thought you pulled one of my teeth out." Not for the first time, Prompto wanted to curl into himself and hide away from his captor. He cursed Ardyn and the cuffs holding him 

Ardyn raised his brows and looked surprised.  
“No, I didn't” 

He placed a hand on Prompto’s forehead and the blond cringed at the touch. 

“Are you feeling unwell?” His hand stroked down the side of Prompto’s face and bopped him on the nose. “I suppose it's only natural, given your accommodations.” He looked around the prison cell with distaste, as if he wasn't directly responsible for keeping Prompto there. Ardyn released the bonds on Prompto’s wrists and he dropped to his knees with a jarring thud. He felt too weak to hold himself up and Ardyn gathered him up to stand. 

“Perhaps you should stay with me tonight” he said with false honey in his words, “you’ve started imagining things.”

Prompto knew what he saw, knew what he felt. Ardyn was fucking with him and it was starting to work. He shivered uncontrollably in Ardyn’s arms. 

“If you promise to be a good boy I'll even let you sleep in a bed tonight. Can you do that?”

Prompto nodded, too wrung out for words. Ardyn tutted and cooed and made a show of wrapping his shawl around Prompto’s shoulders. The temporary warmth from the closeness soothed his aching body and when Ardyn pulled away he was left colder than before. 

“Follow me.” 

Prompto took a step toward the door and stumbled, catching himself on on Ardyn’s sleeve. Ardyn picked him up and carried him like he weighed nothing. Prompto looked back at the Y-frame he’d been tied to and hoped it was the last he would ever see of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Prompto.
> 
> Next chapter he gets a little respite. Just a little. I'm on tumblr@bakuraryxu if you wanna talk, otherwise kudos and comments are very much appreciated.


End file.
